Twilight Of The Master
This is the sixteenth episode of Old Man Dwight. Story *Alec, Chris, Craig, Nick, and Dwight discuss plans for the future. Alec: It's time to go after the third plant. Craig: We would have to go through the wasteland. Nick: That would only be a minor setback. Grab supplies and let's go. *The group journeys to the wasteland. Cecil, Matt, Sam, and the kids are standing in the distance. Alberto's corpse lies on the ground. Craig: Kids! I'm just so glad you guys are alive! Wesley and Katie: Thanks daddy! Craig: I'll always protect you. *Out of nowhere, Craig is shot in the head. The El Fuego arrive. Devin: There's no way you can destroy these plants. We need the super walkers. Alec: Why do you need them? Beckett: It doesn't concern you. Marco: You'll never know! Matt: And what I do know is that you're despicable people. Tate: He's right. Clarissa: What the hell Tate! You're switching sides! Tate: Yeah! My doubt in you guys has been growing since you shot and killed Craig! He had two kids! Why would you leave them without a parent?! You're heartless! Clarissa: What the hell! Tate: And it's time for you to shut the hell up! *Tate shot Clarissa in the head and walks over to Dwight's side. Marco: As revenge for Tate switching sides, I'll kill one of you. And, I choose you! *Marco shoots Denise in the head and starts pelting the group with bullets. Everyone runs inside. Alex: Is mommy...? Nick: Yes. Your mother is dead. *Alex, Wesley, and Katie all start crying. Sam: I'll go destroy the plant. The plant is not far from here. Matt: Be safe, okay Sam? Sam: I'm not a little boy anymore. *Matt starts to laugh. Sam: What's so funny? *Sam leaves to destroy the plant. The group then walks out to talk with the El Fuego. Dwight: Why do you do this? Beckett: I'm the leader of the El Fuego. We do this to get rid of this suffering. To create a cure for this plague. We use the super walkers to attack other groups so we can get supplies. Chris: That doesn't justify slavery and robbing innocent children of their parents. Trent: You said you're the leader? I thought I was! Beckett: You're my puppet. You did everything you're told, and you did it well. Trent: I'm just a....puppet? I can't comprehend this. Beckett: Soon, you'll forget about your traitorous brother and rejoin us. Trent: I won't. You're a despicable human being. I'm joining my brother. Devin: Traitor! *Chris shoots Devin in the head. Marco responds by shooting Chris in the stomach. Alec: Brother! NO! *Chris reanimates and bites Alec. Chris and Alec are then put down by Nick. Beckett: I guess you don't care about wanting the suffering and the pain to end like we do. We must go now. *The El Fuego drives away. Sam enters the plant. Sam: I'm gonna need to find a way to blow this place up. *Sam decides on an idea. Sam: I'll blow up the place's coolant systems! Then, the reactor will overheat and explode! *Sam places C4 explosives onto the coolant controls. He leaves the premises of the building and returns to the group. Sam: What did I miss? Dwight: Trent has officially joined us. Also, the Smith brothers have died. Sam: It's time for this plant to go boom. *Sam presses the detonator. The group sees the plant exploding in the distance. Nick: Only one more and the super walkers are as good as dead. Cast *Dwight *Cecil Black *Denise *Alex *Alec Smith *Chris Smith *Nick Wilson *Kaylee *Harley Scott *Jeremy Scott *Ryan Voss *Annie *Craig *Eva Voss *Wesley *Katie *Tate Ford *Trent Ford *Marco *Diego *Devin *Clarissa *Eileen *Beckett *Sam Anderson *Matt *Zoey *Alberto (Corpse) Deaths *Craig *Clarissa *Denise *Devin *Chris Smith (Alive and Zombified) *Alec Smith Trivia